


Their First Meeting

by Sealcat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bird Tony, Fanart, M/M, Merman Loki, Partial Nudity, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: Young Merman Loki and young Bird shifter Tony's first meeting.Original art work ofMeet me where the sky touches the seabyfyrefly





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meet me where the sky touches the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627095) by [fyrefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrefly/pseuds/fyrefly). 



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay!!
> 
> First I would like to thanks fyrefly for taking time to making this idea into full story, please do go to read her story, it is more than what I have images.
> 
> And many thanks to Frostiron RBB Mods making this fest happen!!
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
